Barry
'Barry Kramer '(born 3 December 1989) is Danny Sexbang's housemate, Jon Jafari's former housemate, and the incredible editor of Game Grumps videos, among other series-related occupations. Game Grumps Barry's current job is editor of Game Grumps . His duties include everything other than the actual recording. These being editing, scheduling, uploading, and making the episode titles, descriptions, and thumbnails. He took this role so that Jon and Arin could dedicate themselves more to their own series. He was chosen for this role mainly because he lived with Jon at the time. He started his job in September 2012, uploading Yoshi's Island and Super Smash Brothers Brawl episodes and editing Mario Party 4 episodes. He kept his job as editor, despite Jon leaving and Danny assuming the role of Not So Grump in mid 2013. As of December 2013 Barry and Danny are living together. Danny stated in an episode of Pokémon FireRed, that the house he and Barry share is not located far from Arin and Suzy's. Barry's role as editor was originally kept as a secret until the episode. Since then, Barry has become both a popular and important part of Game Grumps. Barry created one special Game Grumps Animated, as an April Fools' Day joke, called Grep Animated. Barry has so far appeared in all episodes of Steam Rolled (with the exception of Rayman Legends), where Steam Train challenged Game Grumps to a 2v2 battle in Quake III, CS:GO, and Worms Armageddon. The fourth episode was a free for all between Arin, Barry, Ross and Suzy in Mario Party 4. Because Danny Sexbang is a prominent part of both Steam Train and Game Grumps, Ross was left alone on the Steam Train Team so Barry filled that role. During his initial participation, Barry remained as a silent character, with Arin reminding him that he would get fired if he spoke a word. Despite of this, at the end of CS:GO, Barry spoke for the first time on Steam Rolled, simply saying, "Thanks for having me." This isn't the first time his voice was heard on the channel, as he was clearly heard in Jon's secret video, asking for Jon and then yelling horrified after finding out Jon was humping Jacque in the closet, during the episode Secret Secrets from the Sonic '06 series. In more recent Game Grumps content, Barry has been given much more of a character as a Grump. He is often in the live action Game Grumps Tee's Ads. Barry and Suzy have started a new series called Table Flip on their fellow YouTube channel and website Polaris, which involves them and certain guests playing various board games (with a loose definition of board games). On June 25th, 2014 a new intro debuted with the first episode of King's Quest VI on the series' one year anniversary. All the five grumps were featured in the intro which may suggest that Barry (along with Suzy) will be featured in the series outside of Steam Rolled as well. Other Barry assisted Jon in the making of his series, co-writing various episodes (such as DinoCity BRO!!!, Starfox Adventures: Stairfax Temperatures, and 6 Horrible Boss Battles) and helping while Jon is shooting the live action segments of his videos. He has also starred in the Minecraft Hardcore series, the DayZ Hardcore series and the Terraria Hardcore series by Austin "PeanutButterGamer" Hargrave on his secondary channel PBGGameplay, with Jon. He has also assisted Ross in the filming of the live action skit of his The Gap Derpcraft Short. He also did the audio and lighting for Suzy's London Fashion Week - The platform giveaway! video, with Arin and Oney. He also appeared on NinjaSexParty's video for Let's Get This Terrible Party Started! (which also starred Jon as "Main Party Invitee" and Ross as a "D&D Nerd", was directed by Arin and had Suzy working on props), as a member of the Country themed Bar Mitzvah band Shalom on the Range, with his brother Alex and El Cid. He was featured on Hot Pepper Gaming, where he ate a Congo Trinidad pepper and then reviewed The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. He has also claimed to be aiding Arin in the "production" of his new Sequelitis. Game development Barry has contributed to the game design and audio of multiple games, including Soof, Thicket, and Ourobot. Education Barry went to Palos Verdes Peninsula High School. He graduated from the Gallatin School of Individualized Study at New York University in May 2012, where he majored in Video Game Theory and Design and minored in Business of Entertainment, Media, and Technology. Personal Life Barry was born on December 3rd 1989, assumed thanks to this birthday gift video by his brother. The first time Barry's birthday was mentioned was in this reddit comment. Barry has an older brother, Alex Kramer. His father is a cyclist. His mother operates the YouTube channel dmkeng1984. Barry seen with his brother and friends. Trivia *When Barry was four he looked up into the sky and said "it's blue" *His editing software of choice is Adobe Premiere For Windows Vista *Barry is Jewish (as mentioned in Nickelodeon Guts and My Boyfriend 2 on Single Train). *On his Reddit page, Barry was asked what was his favorite moment in GameGrumps, he replied with "Donkey Kong? DONKEY KONG!!!" *Barry's favorite fruit is a ripe lime. *Barry's favorite animal is the Pygmy Marmoset. *Barry's favorite color is purple. *Barry has been featured with Ross in Stout Train. *Barry likes Yoshi. *Barry usually wins steam rolled and gets the other players envious. *Barry sometimes throws in silly editing into the videos, most of the time in response to Arin and Danny asking him to. *Barry's Mii has a strong resemblance to him. * Contrary to popular belief, Barry's favorite snack is bananas. * Barry was born on a Sunday. * A motto of his is "Control Shift K" * Surprisingly Barry does leave his computer and requires sustenance. This fact proves the popular fan theory that he only eats for his own enjoyment to be false. Navigation Category:People Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Animators